Moving On
by Alpha Male Wolf
Summary: Colin leaves for boarding school and Damian must say goodbye. One-Shot.


**Dedicated to my best buddy schubskie, who will be leaving me this year. That's right dude, I wrote you a sad Fanfic, I hope you're happy now. And I figured I should try to make it a little more personalized, so I tried to copy her style to the best of my ability (including the length which was less than 1000 words (like seriously how do you write so little?!))  
**

**And in true AMW fashion, I didn't read for typos, so you can a fun game called Find The Typo! The person who finds the most wins!**

* * *

_This was it._

Damian was sitting on the steps of Wayne Manor as he watched Colin climb into the car. Alfred would be giving him a ride to the train station. Then after that, he would begin a new life on the west coast in Cardinal Elementary. It was a private boarding school; only a selected few of kids could go there.

Bruce had of course pulled some strings to get Colin into their first selection.

Which was good, Colin needed to start over. A group of peers, a nice place to stay, great education, it was more than anyone could ask for.

It was also over 30 hours away.

Damian was watching the rain hit the toes of his converses, feeling the cool soak into the tip. The overhang dripped down on his dark blue jeans, creating spots across the legs. His fingers went out under the overhang and felt a couple of the drops hit his palm. It was cold to the touch, almost felt like snow in fact. And it was getting worse by the minute.

The ebony only looked up when he heard the trunk of the limo shut. Colin was standing back as the butler held the umbrella over their heads. The redheaded boy was smiling as his lips moved, forming words that were just out of ear shot. He paused and glanced back, his gaze connecting with Damian's for a moment.

Damian scowled and looked away, focusing on the dark bricks of the stairs. He didn't want to talk to Colin right now. He didn't want to have to hear his stupid goodbye. He didn't _care_ Colin was leaving, so why did it matter?

"Damian?" A voice in front of him spoke up.

The ebony's scowl deepened.

_Great. _

He slowly stood and brushed himself off, all the while keeping his eyes on his hands. When he looked up, the dark brown eyes were unreadable as ever.

Colin stood about two feet away, rain falling down his face and soaking his hair and clothes quickly. He was frowning as he watched his best friend. Shifting his hands from being tangled in the fabric of his pants, his gaze dropped.

"Alfred says I should go before I'm late." He said slowly, like he was thinking about the words as he spoke them.

Damian watched the boy like a hawk. He nodded once again brushed his right hand against his jacket before extending it.

"Alright. Goodbye Colin." It was simple.

Colin looked up when the hand crossed his vision. He frowned a little more but nodded dumbly as well and met his hand.

"Goodbye Damian." He said, his gaze flickering up at the ebony.

Their gazes connected and the hands shook.

"Master Colin!" Alfred's voice from the limo called out.

Colin looked over his shoulder, "I really should go." He released and turned when he realized that Damian had not in fact let go of _his _hand. The redhead looked up, confused.

The billionaire's son was staring at his hand that was holding onto Colin's. His eyes had that intense narrow they tended to get, though there was something… incredibly vulnerable about it. The brown orbs shut and suddenly Colin was pulled under the overhang and into a tight hug.

The redhead wasn't sure if anything had quite shocked him as much as this. He, of course, returned the embrace after a couple moments, but part of it was just out of concern for his friend.

"Damian it's-"

"Be safe. Ok?" Damian cut him off, his voice muffled from the redhead's jacket.

Colin blinked and nodded again, "Of course…you too."

Damian then withdrew, breathing out and taking a step back. He didn't meet his friend's gaze. Instead, he turned and came up the stairs. With a turn of his wrist, he opened the grand door of Wayne Manor and disappeared into the dark, closing the door behind him.

Colin watched him go with a sad frown. He then turned to the awaiting limo and took in a breath too, before coming back down the stairs and back into the rain. He didn't glance back because he knew that Damian would not be there.

_This was it. _

* * *

**Anyway, I'll try to update my chapter stories soon. Not inspired to do shit though, so we'll see! Also, I made a new poll a while ago, and I kept forgetting to put the fact that I did in a story... haha, whoops!**

**Thanks for reading and have a great day!  
AMW**


End file.
